For example, in a large number of eating houses such as family restaurants and bars, an order management system that can centrally manage jobs from order taking to checkout of food and drink menus is installed (see JP-A-2008-299821). The system disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821 includes a checkout apparatus such as an electronic cash register or a point of sales (POS) terminal set in a register that is a checkout place for payment, a station configured to execute, for example, management of various kinds of information transmitted from the checkout apparatus, a slip issuing printer connected to the checkout apparatus and configured to print and issue an order slip, and a kitchen printer configured to print and output a cooking instruction slip. In the system disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821, the station, the slip issuing printer, the kitchen printer, and the checkout apparatus are connected via a communication line such as a local area network (LAN).
The checkout apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821 performs, according to touches on a menu button and a cancellation button in a menu item space in an order input screen, input of an order and cancellation of an order. An operator checks ordered menu items according to an order list displayed near the order input screen.
However, the checkout apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821 deletes a menu item, an order of which is cancelled, from the order list and does not keep a history of the menu item. Therefore, with the checkout apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821, it is difficult to see, for example, during checkout for payment, whether an order is cancelled. This makes operability extremely low for the operator, resulting in a burden on the operator.